The Baby's Back
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: sequel to The Baby- 8 months later Riku mother wants Riku back what is the club going to do TamakiXKaoru KyoyaXHikaru give you a clue as a happy ending like all my other storys
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru was running around the house packing things. Hikaru was watching him and get tired of it. Hikaru get up and stood in front of him. "What are you doing again?" He asked

Kaoru want to the other side of him and put one of Riku's little outfits in the bag. "I'm staying the weekend at Tamaki's house, Hikaru. Riku is coming with me. You get the house to yourself and don't forget you have a date with Kyoya." Kaoru said. Both ended up blushing after that.

It was be eight months since Kaoru found Riku, They were all happy after Kaoru and Hikaru made up. Riku is 10 months old, and his mother as not come to found him so everyone thinks his mother is dead or does not want him. So everyone is happy about that. On the month and the day that Riku was found there was a birthday party for him and at every party there was gifts, animals, and family.

A cry came from Riku's room. Kaoru run out of there room to Riku's room. Kaoru picked him up and held him close. Riku as always became happy and smiled up at him. Riku had get some teeth since he was found. He had not cried a lot. Kaoru sat down the chair and found him his milk. "Riku ready to go to school and see Tamaki." Kaoru looked out the window to see some little bit of snow come down but was going in a minute.

Over the summer break Tamaki and Kaoru had gotten closer. Kisses turn into make-outs. They had not done it yet , but that was because Kaoru had wanted to wait till Riku was 5 years old and Kaoru had gotten out of school and started working as a writer.

Kyoya and Hikaru had done it, and gotten in a fight once and broke up. It lasted for the whole school day but they could not stay away for each other. Kyoya come over and said sorry. They were making out after that. Lucky for Tamaki and Kaoru they had not gotten in a fight so they were safe.

Hikaru came in the room with their school bags, Kaoru's night bag and Riku's baby bag. "Ready to go or not, the limo is ready to go." Hikaru said.

Kaoru got up with Riku his arms. "Yea let's go the sooner we get there. The sooner we can see are them."

* * *

Sequel is up

if you dont know who them are go read The Baby

its Kyoya and Tamaki

my new beta Kyoko Izumi is great

5 reviews and some idea is all it takes for the next chapter to come up


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru and Kaoru got to school then went to the third music room. They met up with Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki took Kaoru's bags from Hikaru and followed after Kaoru who went into Riku's room. Kaoru put Riku down on ground, who started to crawl to one of the toys in the room. Tamaki closed the door before Hikaru and Kyoya started to make out.

Tamaki sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Kaoru into his lap. "So how as it at the house." Tamaki asked while Kaoru turned around to face Tamaki.

"Great I think. … "Kaoru stopped when he heard something from behind him.

"Da … dad." Riku had started to call Tamaki Dad or papa, Riku called Kaoru mama or mom. Kaoru was happy that Riku first word was mom. It was hard to know who he was talking to at first but it wasn't until after he crawled to Kaoru calling for mom that they figure out who it was.

"Looks like Riku wants you." Kaoru got off Tamaki, kissed him, then went to get his bag and pass off the floor, they still have their passes and the school lets Kaoru take Riku to his classes now when he doesn't have a test, and the school also got someone to watch after Riku if needed. Kaoru will take Riku to his class at least one a week and have Kim, the babysitter, watch after him the rest and come in at least once during every class to check up on him and Kim, sometimes just to get out class. Kim would leave when he told her that he would skip his class to stay with Riku. Kim wouldn't mind.

Tamaki played with Riku, when the door opened and Kim came in. "You better get to class, I'll watch after Riku." Kim said. "Would you get these two off each other two?" Pointing to Kyoya and Hikaru.

"Yea and thanks again, I have my pager on if you need me. " Kaoru smiled and lifted Hikaru. Kaoru pulled Hikaru away from his boyfriend saying time for class.

Tamaki put Riku down. "Well it's not ever nice to leave without a kiss goodbye I'll have to stop him on the away to class to get it. I have my pager on too if you need me. Thanks for watching Riku." Tamaki got his bag and pass.

"I love watching Riku. I enjoy playing with him and it's easy, not like the rest of them. Guess I'm just lucky to get you guys." Kim is one of the babysitter the school buys to watch kids or babies that student bring to school. The school started this year because of how many students have babies or siblings that their parents couldn't watch.

"Well I better go. Bye Kim." Tamaki left with Kyoya.

* * *

3-5 reviews for the next chapter

some idea if you have any


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki ran down the hall with Kyoya behind. Teachers didn't try to stop him; they tried before and weren't going to do it again. Tamaki saw what he was looking for and ran faster. Tamaki grabbed the persons arms and turned him around. "You left without a kiss Kaoru." Kaoru smiled up at him.

"I did didn't I." Kaoru kissed him.

Hikaru stood waiting but saw black hair behind Tamaki. Tamaki being the uke, went up to the black head and pull on the arm, turned his seme around and kissed him.

Kaoru pulled away and smiled. "Does that make up for it? Hikaru and I need to get going, class is about to start in two minutes." Tamaki nodded. They turned to look at Hikaru and Kyoya about ready to pull off each other's coats. Kaoru want up to his older brother and pull him out of Kyoya arms and walked away from the two semes. "Bye Tamaki see you later."

Tamaki smiled and waved goodbye, pulling Kyoya away before he could go try to hurt his Kaoru.

Class was going too slow for Kaoru. Looking down he saw his pass. Pulling it out of his bag over his head the teacher nodded. Kaoru stood up and pointed to his twin the teacher nodded again. Kaoru pulled his half asleep twin out of the room.

"Hikaru wake up your out of class." That don't work to wake him up all the way.

Plan two. "Hikaru were going to see Kyoya and Tamaki." That worked, he was awake all the way down the hall.

"COME KAORU." Kaoru run after him to Tamaki and Kyoya's room.

Kaoru pulled Hikaru to a stop before they got near the door. "Hikaru we can't let them know we're here yet. So let's wait a minute." Kaoru put the pass around his neck so that people can see it. "OK now let's get our boys out of class." Kaoru and Hikaru walked pass Kyoya and Tamaki's classroom, Making sure that they saw them, smiled and blew a kisses them, walked around the corner and waited for them.

Tamaki saw them, that was for sure, looking over at Kyoya who was with him, they both wanted the same thing, to get out of the classroom. Tamaki got his pass, held it over his head and pointed at Kyoya. The teacher nodded. They both shot out of the classroom, and around the corner. Both stopped when someone or more like someone's arms got there and turned them around.

"We were wanting for you two get out of class. "Both twins said at the same time.

With a kiss all four walked down to the 3rd music room.

But when they got up the stairs, they heard the piercing scream of their pride and joy

* * *

OK something wrong with the new Microsoft so i'm going to be updating with the old age

sometimes new thing are not as good and useful as the old is

at lets with the old things you now where they are when you need them

3-5 reviews for the next chapter and some ideas if you have any


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru ran faster then anyone had ever saw him go. Kaoru ran into the third music room, and saw someone going out the window with Riku screaming. The person was in all black, unidentifiable. Kaoru ran to the window and watched the person run out of the school.

Kaoru screamed for them to stop and was saddened and started crying. Tamaki came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kaoru waist. "Kaoru everything is going to be ok. Kyoya already called his forces about it." Tamaki tried to sound clam but it didn't work he sounded just as worried and scared as his boyfriend.

Kyoya finally got off his cell. Then Hikaru came out of Riku's room with a letter in his hands. He looked at his brother then to Kyoya. " I don't think Kaoru wants to look at this while he's crying." handing Kyoya the letter. Kyoya took it out of Hikaru's hand and gave it to one of the men who just showed up at the scene of the crime.

The man looked for prints found three different one's. Two of them being Hikaru's and Kyoya's. The other was from a female, but no picture of the person. The man opened the letter and gave it back to Kyoya. "All I found was a print from a woman of the age 20 with brown hair and blue eyes. There is no picture of her, or where she is living now." The man lifted to help the rest of the men looking for clues.

"Hikaru, I think you should bring Kaoru and Tamaki over here." Hikaru did as he was told. Tamaki came over with Kaoru, with his arm around his waist to keep him from breaking down again. Hikaru put one his arms around Kaoru's shoulder. Kyoya knew that he should get this over with fast. " This is the letter left by the Kidnapper.

_I have Mike, my son I left him in your yard so you could watch him and care for him. NOW, I'm taking him back because I know how to take care of him and myself. Thank you for watching after Mike for me ,Mike is the name I give him." _

Everyone stayed quiet. Then Kaoru broke down again, this time he turned to Hikaru and cried into his twin's chest. Hikaru hugged his twin back and cried in Kaoru's head. "I want my little Riku." Said Kaoru, heartbroken and disgruntled.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim ran with Mike in her arms. Mike was kicking, hitting, and screaming mommy. Kim was trying to calm him down but failed. Kim got to the hotel, where the baby watcher was staying in, got to the filthy floors and to her room, and put Mike down on the floor. Mike crawled away fast to the window.

Back at school

The twins left to try to calm down, leaving two worried semes behind, one worried that they might break up again, the other worried that their baby might not come back.

Tamaki took off walking back and forth. Kyoya was on his laptop looking up anything and everything he could about the person, when something finally hit Tamaki that someone was missing, and it was not his Kaoru. "Where is Kim?"

Kyoya looked up. "Why are you asking that stupid question?"

"Kim not here, she wasn't here when Riku was taken out the window, and when we left the room she had a bag. The bag is here but noting is in it." For the first in a long time Tamaki had a point. One of Kyoya's men went to the bag and fingerprinted it. A minute later a match came up,the same as on the letter.

"The person who took Riku was Kim." Both Tamaki and Kyoya said at the same time and with that they were out the door heading to the twins.


	6. Chapter 6

Neko: use to class

Kit: Check

Neko: Hotel for Party

Kit: Check

Neko: Read all your story that you like

Kit: Check

Neko: update storys

Kit: half check

Neko: GET IT DONE

Kit: hey i update this dont i

Neko: fine get your grades up

Kit: how

Neko: i am you and you are me

Kit: ok whatever

Both: read and review

* * *

Tamaki and Kyoya ran through door after door looking for their twin. When they got close to their locker there was something taped to them. Two letters hung out from them, one in Tamaki and one in Kyoya's. Kyoya opened his letter first.

_Dear my dearest Kyoya,_

_I'm sorry, but we can't be together anymore. Kaoru needs me more then you do now. This time we're not getting back together. I will always love you, now and forever._

_Love, Hikaru_

That was it for Kyoya. Once again he started to cry like the last time they broke up.

Tamaki opened up his, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was and it won't be what he thought. But it was.

_Dear my only Tamaki,_

_I'm Sorry but it's over, I can't be a mom for Riku, I can't protect him, I couldn't save him. If you find him you and Kyoya can be Mommy and Daddy for him, not us. I'm sorry. I will always love you, now and forever._

_Love, Kaoru _

Tamaki was crying his eyes out. But both of them thought the same thing, they had to get Riku back first, then find the love of their life for it to be right again. Once they had gotten themselves together.

One of Kyoya's man came up handed him paper and left them.

Kyoya glanced at the paper then looked at Tamaki with pure determination in his eyes

"Time to get Riku."


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki and Kyoya ran to the hotel room,not caring what was going on around them. Just one thought was on their mind.

_'Get Riku.'_

When they got to hotel, the first thing they saw was the over-elegant front desk. They all but walked and crawled to the desk.

Kyoya spoke for the first time in 30 mins. "I want the room number that Kim is staying in."

"Room 428. The fourth floor. Turn right when you get to the floor."

After hearing everything they needed ,they where gone.

_'Get to the room. Get to the room. Get to the room' _was the only thing on their mind.

When they got to the floor they turned right. Kyoya and Tamaki looked at the numbers on right looking for 428. Once they saw it they ran down to the door.

When they reached it was cracked open a little. Tamaki pushed the door open. What they saw was happiest thing they could dream of.

Kaoru was sitting on the bed with Riku in his arms and Hikaru next to him with his arm around his twins shoulder. They saw Kim tied in ropes on the floor,struggling and screaming incoherently against the duck tape the kept her silent.

"Riku is mine and will always be mine." Kaoru said with a sneer at Kim. When he looked at the door he saw both Tamaki and Kyoya. "Are you two going to come in or not."

Tamaki smiled and ran to Kaoru, wrapped his arms around him,not letting him go. Kyoya walked to Hikaru,who removed his arm from Kaoru's shoulder and walked in front of Kyoya,who wrapped him in his arms and kissed him.

"What happened? You said that you where not coming back." Tamaki said,breaking the quiet comfort.

"We changed are minds."

"And came back to get Riku before you two to showed up"

"We couldn't leave you two."

"And what about Kim?" Kyoya said.

"She was easily hit on the back of the head with a rock .We found the rope in her bag."

"She was hurting Riku and we found the room easy."

"Someone said something about a woman on the fourth floor and Riku wouldn't stop cry is how we found the room."

"Lets just call the polices have her taking way for use, and get back to are lives." Kyoya said. Still having Hikaru in his arms.

With a cry from Riku that just what happened.

Kaoru ,Tamaki, and Riku where all in Tamaki's room laying on his bed cubbing up. "I'm sorry Tamaki. I didn't mean to scare. I just wanted Riku back so bad. I wasn't think clearly." Kaoru said break the silents in the room.

"It's alright just don't let it happened. It was scared the thought of never seen both of you again, you and Riku." Tamaki returned.

With a kiss they both asleep. Riku followed shortly after with a knowing smile on his face.

Kyoya and Hikaru on the other hand. Where have fun in bed, and had there talk in the morning.

Hikaru was lay on top of Kyoya chest smile down on him. "I'm sorry really but Kaoru need me."

"It's alright his your brother. Just the though of never seen you again love. Don't let it happened again."

"I love you" Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"I love you too." Kyoya and Tamaki.

* * *

if there any mistakes please tell me and ill fits them


End file.
